


The Manifesto of Hàladèra Chòhókakólè of house Sihéfe

by pornbot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornbot/pseuds/pornbot
Summary: The murder of Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè triggers a series of events that completely rewrite they lives of Shíbá Rísìkakalè and Birísè Rísìkakólè.





	1. Chapter 1

The room smelt of stale sex covered with sickly sweet honeysuckle perfume, sooty smoke and rancid tallow from the candles that lit the room. Birísè closed his hand around the two silver coins his mind worrying over whether this would be enough to pay for Hàka’s school and Shíbá to keep going to her weekend engineering classes even as he took the man, Mòlì, and lead him to the bed. Mòlì rarely required foreplay and he’d only paid to fuck. So Birísè didn’t bother being pretty, he slipped his over-gown off and threw it towards the lone chair, unlaced his under-gown with quick efficient movements and threw it to the same chair before touching Mòlì. With the same efficiency he removed his client’s far more complicated outfit without damaging it, laying each piece gently on the bottom of the bed. He allowed Mòlì’s touches and kisses in silence but didn’t reciprocate. When they were both dressed in shifts alone he spoke, “How do you want me?”

 

“Kneeling, on all fours.” Mòlì’s erection tented his fine white linen shift. With the ease of long acquaintance he found the lube, provided free of charge, and pushed Birísè to the bed.

 

Experience and long exposure to Mòlì’s preferences allowed Birísè to strip his shift and be kneeling comfortably on the bed by the time Mòlì’s cock was adequately lubricated. The ropes creaked as Mòlì joined him on the bed and pressed in to him. Birísè relaxed himself and started thinking about dresses. “Mmmh, so good!” he said, wondering if they could get a good deal on green wool. “You feel so big, Mòlì.” Hàka always looked good in green and Fená would appreciate her boyfriend in her favourite colour. Every thrust made the bed creak in away Birísè knew could be heard downstairs in the parlour. When he was new it made him blush that other patrons could hear him doing business now he made sure to moan loudly. Clients paid better when they were already aroused.

 

The smell of Mòlì’s rose perfume mixing with his sweat was worst, the last thing Birísè wanted to think about while being railed for money was his uncles or worse his grandmother. Squeezing around Mòlì in fluttering movements he redirected his thoughts to Hàka’s new dress. Something he could wear again but would be pleased he wore to dinner with Fená’s family. A good first impression to her grandmother. Mòlì’s thrusts were becoming irregular and he slapped Birísè arse, always a good sign he was ready to come. “Sooo good Mòlì. Want to feel you come!” Birísè moaned pushing back in to Mòlì’s stuttering thrusts. A small cock, quick to come, not prone to more than a slap on the arse at the end and well paying, Mòlì was the kind of client Birísè wanted to cultivate. In two sharp thrusts Mòlì came as he pulled out and then collapsed down on Birísè.

 

Birísè tolerated the weighted until, Mòlì’s semen felt cool in his crack and then gently rolled him off. Standing he walked to the cabinet behind the chair and pulled out a two clean rags, a bowl and pitcher of water. Using one he cleaned himself and dressed with the same efficiency he had stripped with feeling Mòlì’s gaze on his back the entire time.

 

“Stay” Mòlì said. He lay sprawled across the bed, his fine shift crusting with semen and his feet tangled in his robes, “Could go again.” He smirked.

 

“I can’t” Birísè poured the used water out the window and refilled the bowl before bringing it over to Mòlì. “I’ll be missed at home.” He gently cleaned Mòlì and began the process of redressing him.

 

Redressed Mòlì groped Birísè’s arse, dropped a silver coin to the ground and watched Birísè bend to pick it up before leaving.

 

Birísè cleaned the room, refilled the lubricant and water, and checked out with Shílópe rán, the brothel owner, before leaving out the backdoor to meet Shíbá on her way home from second shift.

 

* * *

Shíbá walked down the deserted and unlit streets of their district, her coat pulled close to her. Second shift didn’t end that late, but it was misty and the coal smoke from the factories and homes blanked out the stars. Her co-workers all caught the bus but two kalosí was a tenth of a shift’s pay and they needed the money. She knew these streets even in the dark. Hàka’s school was two blocks to the right, the library where she studied engineering part time was four blocks left, and two more blocks forward was the brothel Birísè pretended not to work out.

Today like every other day she would meet him a block before the brothel, she could see him standing and shivering on the corner, illuminated in the light from a pawn shop. She smiled and broke in to a run. “Birí!” She hugged him and pretended she couldn’t smell the sex on his skin. “How’s your friend?” She released him and they started to walk down the street, his crisp skirts rustling as they walked.

“Doing well. How was your shift?” He asked, his cold fingers brushing against hers.

“Long and monotonous.” She caught his hand and started rubbing his fingers between hers. “We need to get you a new coat and gloves.”

“It’s fine” They were approaching the brothel now. Outside the brothel men lingered, hips thrust and eyes lidded with faked lust. The light illuminated just the doorway and the raucous noise emitting. Every time she walked past Shíbá wanted to scream and shout at the women, and rich men, who paid for poor boys virtue but Birísè contributed as much to the family funds as she or mother. Without grandmother knowing of his income, it didn’t go into the communal fund and spoil their uncles first. Instead Shílóréda would have shoes that fit and a dress without holes, Hàka would make a good marriage, and when grandmother died, mother would make Dòhó and Hohape work if they wanted pretty things not make others starve and shiver.

Birísè kept his eyes down as they walked past, which is why he saw the blood first. Neither of their shoes were water tight so they both felt it, running down out of the alley way to their left into the main street. The noise of the brothel swallowed Birísè choked scream from anyone but Shíbá.

That much blood was never a good thing. Not out on the street anymore than at the loom. She waved Birísè to stay and carefully went to check if it was dead animal or person. Even in the gloom she could see he was well dressed, a human and not one of the whores. His pretty silks were white and black in the gloom but Shíbá had worked in a lace mill first, mother in a textile mill all her life and grandmother still kept grandfather’s silks.

Strangely calm, Shíbá walked back out to the main street and rejoined Birísè. “Human. I’ll go get the guard. You tell them.” Shíbá nodded towards the brothel. With rapid steps she hurried three blocks to the nearest guard station, careful not the run on her now slippery soles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Pronunciation and character name meanings.
> 
> The language forms CV syllable blocks, where one grapheme represents one phoneme, and is tonal. An acute over a vowel indicates that the syllable is a rising tone, a grave over a vowel indicates the syllable is a falling tone, no accent over the vowel indicates the syllable is a constant tone.
> 
> Characters in order of appearance  
> Name - Pronunciation - Meaning  
> Birísè Rísìkakólè of house Rónanafe - /Bi-ri-se Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Birch son of River of house Ironsmith  
> Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè - /Mo-li ʃi-lo-pe-ra-na-ka-ko-le/ - Jasmine son of Pearl  
> Shíbá Rísìkakalè - /ʃi-ba Ri-si-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Granite daughter of River of house Ironsmith


	2. Chapter 2

A private dinner at Po’s was alway a treat even if those dinners had become far less common and more professional since Po married Lilí and produced their daughter Dapo. From what Nahàpò had seen, Dapo was a tow headed toddler who thankfully took after her mother in all ways.

 

“How have you been?” Nahàpò  asked as she settled in her chair.

 

“Busy with work.” Po grimaced slightly. “Lilí is becoming more demanding. Dapo starts school in the spring and he wants another child.” She sipped at her wine. “I’ll send him to country when she does but until then he’ll press.”

 

Nahàpò sympathised. “I’ve never understood why you married.”

 

“I’ve no older sister to do the unpleasant business for me.” Po laughed. “And we are too well off and well bred to be able to fuck a man for a child and leave him ruined.”

 

The servant boys presented a bean soup, flat bread, a pickled vegetable dish, grilled meats, and a sweet pastry to the table. For whatever reason Po wanted true privacy for this conversation. “My compliments to your chef.”

 

“He does excellent work. Even with the poor harvest this year.” Po filled both their soup bowls.

 

“Mother says that all told, when the late grains and beans came in it wasn’t as bad a harvest as expected.” Nahàpò dipped her head in cursory thanks for the meal. “No one will starve but we might all be bored of grains and beans by the time the first spring harvest comes in.”

 

“Our vegetable garden did okay, especially in the later greens. I believe the pickles come from outside.” She reached across the table to clasp Nahàpò’s hand. “I’ve missed these dinners. I will welcome the opportunity for them to become more frequent once Dapo starts school.”

 

“Of course,” Nahàpò sipped her soup. “But as your husband is still demanding your attention…”

 

“I have a case sitting in front of me.” Po’s soft smile that had warmed her face since Nahàpò arrived vanished. “Everything we speak of here is in confidence, Nahàpò, you must promise.” With a quick twisting motion of her hand Nahàpò indicated her agreement and lay it back to rest on Po’s. In quick staccato words Po presented the case before her. “The Prime Minister’s husband has been murdered outside a brothel in the lower district. He had no connection to the lower district. Found by factory girl walking home with her brother after second shift. The brother was  _ visiting a friend _ .” Po’s disbelief was clear. “The body was still warm when the guard got there and the blood still running down the street when the girl and her brother found it. The guard have arrested the brothel owner for murder. She was in my courtroom this morning.”

 

“Why not the girl or her brother?” Nahàpò asked. She released Po’s hand and dug through her pockets for a notebook and charcoal.

 

“The walls of the alley were covered in blood and only their shoes were bloody. The brothel owner was clean too but it happened outside her house.”

 

“Did they search the brothel?”

 

“No.” Po dug the palms of her hands into her eyes. “They were third shift guard in a quiet section of the lower district who had just been presented with the murdered body of a rich man. They took the body to the nearest temple and arrested the most likely subject.” She picked her spoon back up and sipped at the remains of her soup. “I have their statements in my office.”

 

“You think there is something more?”

 

“I think there needs to be more than a dead body found in a busy alley behind your house for a woman to swing.” Po said. “And yes I fear there is something else and that Shílóbo Folónakakalè’s fear of scandal will leave a vicious murderer free and an innocent woman hung.”

* * *

 

Nahàpò spent the morning searching the brothel and going through the guards’ statements with Captain Falína Tòmásakakalè of house Sihéfe. She was a middle aged woman with bright red hair escaping her tight plait and the most interesting part of the morning. As Nahàpò had expected the guards reported that the no-one they had seen had more than bloody shoes but they had been very willing to confirm that Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè was a regular at the brothel.

 

It was obvious that there had been no attempt to search the brothel but the Guard had at least barred the door when they took the owner. Captain Tòmásakakalè was frustrated at the amount of time that Nahàpò spent searching the place. The blush that spread across her cheeks when Nahàpò slowed her searches to a crawl brought out the freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. Nahàpò was a lot more thorough than she needed to be, enjoying the good Captain’s annoyance and imagining what she would look like pressed up against a wall with Nahàpò’s hand up her jacket but eventually she couldn’t draw it out any longer. There were no blood stained enough clothing or blankets in the brothel, a few stained shifts that spoke of anal tears but nothing with the front chest soaked as Mòlì’s death would have caused, nor were there any of the expensive trinkets missing Mòlì’s body. With a sigh Nahàpò declared the morning’s work done. “Will you still be at my disposal for the entire investigation?” She asked with a leer.

 

“The Lady Justice requires it.” Falína responded with neither interest nor the irritation Nahàpò had hoped for.

 

“Then I will see you after I speak to the factory girl and her brother.” Nahàpò switched back to professional matter. “You did get their address?”

 

Falína looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. “Shíbá Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe and her brother Birísè Rísìkakólè, they live above the smithy on Karanafe Street. If Shíbá Rísìkakalè isn’t home she works at the factory on Sàr Berafèk Road.”

* * *

 

The Rónanafe smithy was an old building in need of repair. Nahàpò arrived as the midday bell was tolling but a wizened old woman was still working the forge.

 

“Can I help you?” she asked when Nahàpò entered not looking up from her work.

 

“I’m Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè of house Kálónanafe, I’ve been retained by Judge Po Nahàpòkakalè of house Shòhàpòfe to investigate a case in front of her. I was told that Shíbá Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe lived her.” Nahàpò  watching the woman’s reactions.

 

“What’s that girl done?” the woman grumbled in a sotto voice turning around. “Hoharéda!” She yelled. There was a scrabbling noise over head and a worn looking man appeared on the stairs. “I can’t leave the forge but my son Hoharéda will take you up to her.” She turned away from Nahàpò back to the forge.

 

“Hoharéda Shílópekakólè ,” Hoharéda said once he was near bowing to Nahàpò. Seen up close he was a tall, slim man with greying hair wearing a modest outfit that might once have been colourful but was now drab.

 

“Take her upstairs.” The woman, Shílópe, said. “She wants to see Shíbá.” Hoharéda nodded and gestured to Nahàpò to proceed him.

 

The upstairs was in worse repair than the forge. The main room consisted of a fire place over which a fat man in a bright fashionable but not ornate over-gown was cooking and an area with rugs and cushions for seating. In the seating area another fat man in a bright over-gown was haranguing a girl and three boys.

 

Hoharéda cleared his throat and when the man didn’t stop spoke loudly. “My brothers Hohape Shílópekakólè ” - He indicated the man cooking - “and Dòhó Shílópekakólè .” - The man who had abruptly stopped speaking - “Our niece Shíbá Rísìkakalè,” - a small girl, slim the way factory girls often were when their wages were spread too far - “and our nephews Birísè Rísìkakólè,” - a handsome boy, with salaciously exposed shoulders and a very worn over-gown sewing a gown in green wool - “Hàka Rísìkakólè,” - A doe eyed lad in a simple modest gown - “and Shílóréda Rísìkakólè” - a sleepy toddler mostly curled in his older brother’s lap. “This is…” Hoharéda trailed off realising he hadn’t got Nahàpò’s name.

 

“Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè of house Kálónanafe,” she declined to repeat herself anymore than necessary. “I need to talk to Shíbá Rísìkakalè and Birísè Rísìkakólè about a crime they witnessed last night. Is there anywhere more private we can talk?” she asked flicking her eyes at Shílóréda.

 

The girl stood and bowed to Nahàpò. “We can talk in here.” She opened one of the rooms off the main room to reveal a bedroom. Birísè stood disentangling himself from Shílóréda. As he stood Nahàpò could see that his under gown had been altered to remove the shoulder seam and sleeves but still hung a good 5cm above his ankles. Seeing that drew attention to the subtle alteration of his over-gown to lengthen it. Looking at Shíbá her clothing was equally altered and mended to fit but Hohape and Dòhó were wearing the current fashions and new cloth. “How can we help you?”

 

Birísè settled himself on the bed looking up at Nahàpò through his lashes, his hair artfully escaping its bun to frame his face and his posture a parody of innocence. Nahàpò imagined if she was attracted to men it would have been quite effective at distracting her as it was she found Shíbá’s nervous fiddling with the hem of her waistcoat far more distracting. That they were half siblings was clear, Shíbá was tiny with eyes so dark Nahàpò couldn’t distinguish the iris from the pupil and kinky hair constrained in multiple braids and then braided into one thick plait while Birísè was tall with straight blonde hair but they both had the same face shape and almond shaped eyes as their grandmother. “Where are the clothes you were wearing last night?” Nahàpò  asked.

 

“Here.” Shíbá opened a basket in the corner of the room. “That we aren’t wearing.” She pulled a shift, shirt and blood stained stockings from the basket.

 

“Never been glad my shift and gowns were short before.” Birísè said a purr to his voice and shifting to show a little more of his leg than necessary.

 

“So you were wearing the same trousers and waistcoat?” Nahàpò checked laying the shirt and stockings out flat. The stockings were stained along the edge of foot, where poorly made shoes would leak and the shirt completely clean as the guards had noted.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Shíbá replied. “It’s a uniform and I have shift soon.”

 

“And the same gowns?”

 

“Yes.” Birísè’s voice was low and slightly breathy and he fluttered his lashes.

 

“Describe the events leading up to finding the body?” Nahàpò ordered, “You first.” She pointed and Shíbá and got out a notebook.

 

“I finished my shift at the factory and decided to walk home-“

 

“Why? It was cold, foggy and late?”

 

“I knew Birísè had been out seeing friends and I didn’t want him to catch the bus or walk alone.” Shíbá waited until Nahàpò nodded to continue. “I don’t remember anything strange until I met Birí at the crossroads. His hands were cold, I remember thinking he needed a coat or a shawl and gloves before winter started properly. We continued walking on down past the brothel. There were less whores outside than normal. Then Birí screamed and I noticed my feet were getting wet. I looked down and there was blood on the ground-“

 

“Why did you look down?’

 

“Birí always looks down when we pass the brothel.”

 

“How did you know it was blood?”

 

“I’ve helped Uncle Hoharéda slaughter the pig and I’ve walked past the abattoir enough times.” Shíbá replied. “I looked to see where it was coming from and followed it in to the alley where I saw the body.”

 

“What did you notice about the body?”

 

“It was well dressed. I assumed he was one of the brothel’s clients. His throat had been slashed, you could see the blood all over the body and on the wall.” She paused thinking. “There were bloody hand prints on his skirt near his pockets and I remember thinking he should have been wearing jewellery with that much lace and embroidery.”

 

Nahàpò underlined handprints three times. It would have been useful to see the body before it went to the temple but it would be dressed for cremation by now if not already cremated. “Did you see anyone?”

 

“In the alley?” Shíbá confirmed, “No, I heard something at the opposite end but I didn’t see anyone.”

 

“Who did you see at your end of the alley?”

 

“Birí, the whores, a client leaving and a client coming.” She paused and then hurried on. “But I wouldn’t have come out that side, you’d have to walk through the blood and passed the brothel or the pub to leave. On the other side it’s just the back, so no-one would see.”

 

That was the second time the girl had preempted her. She was smart and motivated to save her brother’s neck. Pretty too. “Describe the clients.”

 

“A middle-aged, middle-classed woman, I didn’t see her face, was entering and a posh young woman was leaving - blonde, willowy and dressed down badly.”

 

“Now you.” Nahàpò  pointed at Birísè.

 

“I met Shíbá at the crossroads-“

 

“What were you doing before you met Shíbá Rísìkakalè?” When Birísè opened his mouth she interrupted him. “The more you lie the better a suspect you be come to myself and the Judge.”

 

He dropped his gaze to the floor. “I was whoring.”

 

Nahàpò looked at Shíbá to see if this was news to her but she looked straight at Nahàpò before joining Birísè on the bed. “Where and who to?”

 

“At Shílóperana Kálónakakalè’s brothel. To three women, I don’t remember them and they weren’t regular, and a regular man.”

 

“The regular’s name or the name he gives.”

 

“Mòlì”

 

“Describe him.”

 

“Small cock with a big pouch in his skirts. Was muscled and thin but going to fat. Shorter than me, but not as short as Hàka. Greying and balding and growing hair in places his wife didn’t like. Thought she’d trade him in for a younger blonder model. Sharp faced, kind of like a rat with watery blue eyes.”

 

Nahàpò restrained her cheer, she hadn’t expected Mòlì to be fucking the whore that found him. “How was he when you left the brothel?”

 

“No idea. He left before me, I had to clean the room and pay my rent to Shílóperana Kálónakakalè before I could go.”

 

“Start from when you and Mòlì were done fucking.”

 

“I cleaned him and me up and helped him dress, then he groped me for a extra five kalosí and walked out. I cleaned the room, refilled all the necessary things, paid Shílóperana Kálónakakalè and walked to the crossroads to meet Shíbá.”

 

“What did Mòlì pay you for?”

 

“To sod me, to pretend he was in control of it and complain about his wife. Although not the last one so much last night.”

 

“How often did Mòlì come to the brothel?”

 

“I don’t know,” Birísè flicked his eyes up to look at Nahàpò . “I only work three nights a week and I saw him once a week but I don’t know if he came more often.”

 

“Did he always come at the same time or on the same nights?”

 

“Yes, after the third bell of second shift every time.”

 

“Did you go in the alley?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you see the body?”

 

“No.”

 

“What did you do while Shíbá Rísìkakalè was getting the guard?”

 

“Went and told Shílóperana Kálónakakalè there was a body in the alley.”

 

“What did Shílóperana Kálónakakalè do?”

 

“Made the other whores come inside and blew out the red light so new clients wouldn’t come.”

 

“Did she hide anything or go out to the alley?”

 

“No, why would she?”

 

Looking at Shíbá, Nahàpò could tell the girl could think of many reasons that Shílóperana Kálónakakalè would go outside.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language forms CV syllable blocks, where one grapheme represents one phoneme, and is tonal. An acute over a vowel indicates that the syllable is a rising tone, a grave over a vowel indicates the syllable is a falling tone, no accent over the vowel indicates the syllable is a constant tone.
> 
> Characters in order of appearance  
> Name - Pronunciation - Meaning  
> Po Nahàpòkakalè of house Shòhàpòfe - /Po Na-ha-po-ka-ka-le/ of house /ʃo-ha-po-fe/  
>  \- Hill daughter of Mine of House Carpenter   
> Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè of house Kálónanafe - /Na-ha-po Ri-si-le-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ka-lo-na-na-fe/ - Mine daughter of Stream of House Coppersmith  
> Shílóbo Folónakakalè of house Folónanafe - /ʃi-lo-bo Fo-lo-na-ka-ka-le/ of house /Fo-lo-na-na-fe/ - Onyx daughter of Gold of House Goldsmith  
> Falína Tòmásakakalè of house Sihéfe - /Fa-li-na To-ma-sa-ka-ka-le/ of house /Si-he-fe/ - Flint daughter of Volcano of house Cobbler  
> Shílópe Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe - /ʃi-lo-pe Ri-si-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Saphire daughter of River of house Ironsmith  
> Hoharéda Shílópekakólè - /Ho-ha-re-da ʃi-lo-pe-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Rose son of Sapphire  
> Dòhó Shílópekakólè - /Do-ho ʃi-lo-pe-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Iris son of Sapphire  
> Hohape Shílópekakólè - /Ho-ha-pe ʃi-lo-pe-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Violet son of Sapphire  
> Shíbá Rísìkakalè - /ʃi-ba Ri-si-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Granite daughter of River  
> Birísè Rísìkakólè - /Bi-ri-se Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Birch son of River  
> Hàka Rísìkakólè - /Ha-ka Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Oak son of River   
> Shílóréda Rísìkakólè - /ʃi-lo-re-da Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Rose son of River


	3. Chapter 3

The questioning finished Shíbá pressed Birísè to stay seated and saw Nahàpò  Rísìlèkakalè out the door grimacing at the woman’s predatory looks. Only when the Nahàpò  Rísìlèkakalè had turned the corner off their street did Shíbá turn and run up the stairs a flicker of her hand behind her indicating that grandmother should wait before following her upstairs. Back in the bedroom she pushed the door closed and stood with her back to it. “The truth Birísè. Where were you once you were done with him?”

 

Birísè looked blankly up at her. She could hear grandmother’s uneven footsteps on the stairs, Hohape clanging as he served the main meal, and Dòhó returning to berating Hoharéda, Hàka, and Shílóréda  in the silence that followed. “I meet you just before the second bell of third shift tolled. If Mòlì -” Shíbá hesitated over the name but neither Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè or Birísè had given his matronymic. “- came at the third bell of second shift then it took you nearly five hours to service him and clean a room.”

 

“You were late.” Birísè accused.

 

“Yes, because shift finished early so we could go to class at the factory.” Shíbá replied, “I was where I said and that is part of my shift at the moment. You did not take four hours to let a man who disgusts you that much fuck you. If you had free time you would have taken more clients and been able to buy the fawn linen you liked for Hàka’s under-gown.”

 

“I was late and so was he.” Birísè said sullenly. “What class are you having at work?”

 

“Learning how to read the new abugida. That is a lie she will catch you in when she asks the brothel owner.”

 

“Abugida?”

 

“Way of writing.”

 

“Why do you need a new way of writing? Anyway Shílóperana Kálónakakalè wouldn’t say anything.”

 

“She would if it took her neck out of the noose, where were you?”

 

“I met a friend. The writing?”

 

“Because our current system has 1500 symbols to represent words and any words without unique symbols are created using the symbols that 1000 years ago sounded like the 180 different syllable blocks in our language. How many of them do you know? What kind of friend? Do you trust them? Was it illegal? Can we explain that you were embarrassed or concerned about mother’s reaction?”

 

“A man. And your new system is any different?”

 

“Illegal? Yes it consists of 22 symbols that you combine together to make a syllable block.”

 

Birísè looked conflicted. “I trust him…”

 

“But?”

 

“I love him.” Shíbá rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. “He’s a suffrage supporter. We were talking about protesting the Prime Minister’s new laws and now her husband is dead.”

 

“It was Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè you were servicing!” Shíbá exploded. “Are you mad? Do you know what Shílóbo Folónakakalè could do to us?!”

 

There was a push at the door. Shíbá stepped away from the door and let their grandmother in. “Why did a rich woman claiming to represent a Judge arrive in my forge? And why was I not expecting it?”

 

“Sorry grandmother. We got in very late last night and you were already at work downstairs when we woke up.” Shíbá bowed her head. “On our way home after my shift last night Birí and I found the body of a rich man who had been frequenting the brothel on Main. We reported it to the guard and were questioned last night. This morning when Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè came around we found out it was Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè, the Prime Minister’s husband, which is why a Judge is investigating.”

 

Grandmother flicked her cane against the back of Shíbá’s legs. “Now the truth. Including what you were yelling about.”

 

Dread sinking in her stomach Shíbá stood in front of Birísè. “Birí has been having an affair with Mòlì Shílóperanakakólè. We really didn’t know it was him until now, grandmother, but…”

 

“Now your brother is a suspect in the murder of the prime minister’s husband and our family reputation will be in tatters.” Grandmother’s cane hit Shíbá’s legs with a crack and pain lanced through her leg but she stayed standing in front of Shíbá. “Out both of you. Don’t come back until after your mother’s shift.

* * *

 

Birísè bundled the green gown into a basket with Shílóréda ’s overnight clothes before they followed grandmother out of the room. “We’ll take Shíló to father’s, grandmother.” Shíbá said eyes down cast.

Shílóréda looked older than his three years sitting on Shíbá’s hip, his little legs wrapped as far round her slim waist as they would go and his fluffy curls pressed in to her shoulder. Birísè knew that they would be mistaken for mother and son again with the same wide brown eyes evaluating everything they saw. When he saw them together, he understood what mother had seen in their father Hihò and why she had been willing to bear him the son his wife wanted so much.

As they walked down the street Shíbá chatted away to Shílóréda , pointing out new things and answering his questions with a cheerful tone. Hihò lived in a middle-class home on the edge of the Lower District four blocks from their house. It was a single straight road along which the houses quickly changed from small and rundown to large modern constructions. Birísè felt his too short skirts with every look. At Hihò’s, his wife and daughters were out leaving just him and the servant, a plump boy with golden skin and a ready smile. He’d been in the same class as Hàka but left at ten when compulsory schooling ended.

“Papa!” Shílóréda  happily ran towards his father. “Sibá showed me how to write my whole name in hácarífa and behácarífa.”

“Go put your stuff in your room.” Hihò said. Before giving Shílóréda the basket, Birísè pulled out Hàka’s dress and the papers Shíbá had given him. “He’s early. Something wrong at home?”

“Nothing.” Shíbá smiled. “Mother has second and third shifts today so I said I’d drop him off before work. I don’t see you often enough.”

“You know Hina would love to have you and Hàka over more often.” Hihò said smiling.

Shíbá gave him a quick hug. “I have to drop Birí at a friends before my shift. Love you papa.” Birísè fidgeted awkwardly on the sidelines of their conversation.

Shíbá waited until they were out of earshot of her father’s house before asking. “Where does your friend live and will he be there?”

 

“He sells bread at the market.” Birísè replied curtly. Kóniné was his, something pure and untainted by mother and grandmother. No matter how much he liked Shíbá, she was still their mother and grandmother’s representative when they were not there. Currently, she was powering them along to the market with no concern about what he wanted.

 

Unfortunately the walk from her father’s house to the market where Kóniné sold bread wasn’t far and Kóniné lit up to see him in a way that Shíbá couldn’t miss. She quickly made her way to the stall, Birísè following in the trail and waited for him to introduce them. “I’m pleased to introduce my sister Shíbá Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe, this my friend Kóniné Falínakakólè of house Shòhàpòfe.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Shíbá said. “My brother says you were with him last night.” Birísè saw Kóniné’s face pale. “Would it cause difficulties for you to confirm that to the Guard?”

 

“What?” Kóniné sputtered. “Why?”

 

“To protect Birí.” Shíbá said in a tone of voice that said she wasn’t particularly impressed with Kóniné’s intelligence. “They don’t need to know what good friends you are.”

 

Kóniné looked blankly at her. Birísè would admit he wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer but he was good hearted, kind and understood Birísè’s frustrations like none of the middle class suffragers had. “Please.” Shíbá said, “They’ll make a scapegoat of Birí.” She didn’t need to say anymore for Kóniné’s eyes had filled with tears and even though it was clear he still didn’t understand what he was doing he let Shíbá lead them both off to the Guard’s station at the corner of the market place.

 

At the front desk she asked for whoever was working with Nahàpò  Rísìlèkakalè and a muscular red haired guard captain had led them all to a private room.

 

“I am Captain Falína Tòmásakakalè of house Sihéfe,” She introduced herself. “You have information for Judge Po Nahàpò kalè of house Shòhàpòfe?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Shíbá pulled out the two guest chairs for Birísè and Kóniné and remained standing. “I’m Shíbá Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe and this is my brother Birísè Rísìkakólè. We spoke to Nahàpò  Rísìlèkakalè earlier. My brother lied and would like to make a new statement.”

 

“And you?” Captain Tòmásakakalè indicated Kóniné.

 

“My brother’s friend Kóniné Falínakakólè of house Shòhàpòfe.” Shíbá said, “He can corroborate my brother’s new statement.”

 

“Well then shall we start?” Captain Tòmásakakalè said.

 

“I met with Kóniné before I went to the brothel. We lost track of time and I didn’t get there until the second bell of second shift.” Birísè could feel his cheeks heating at the thought of how they had lost track of time. In the seat next to him, Kóniné was squirming, ears and cheeks flushed and looking into his lap like it would rescue him from this situation.

 

“Why didn’t you tell Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè this?” Captain Tòmásakakalè asked, the corner of her mouth twitching.

 

“Kóniné Falínakakólè works in the market.” Shíbá said an undercurrent of humour in her voice. “Grandmother would not approve and stop Birísè from going to market if she knew. Our uncles would tell her if they knew.”

 

The captain sent a knowing look at Shíbá over Birísè and Kóniné’s head. “Was there anything else you left out of your statement?”

 

“I told Nahàpò Rísìlèkakalè when Mòlì normally comes to the brothel but not that he was late.” Captain Tòmásakakalè made a continue gesture and started taking notes. “He normally comes at the third bell and pays well to stay after and talk at me. Last night he came nearly at the fifth bell and if Shíbá hadn’t been late the last few shifts I would have had to turn him away. As it was I couldn’t stay while he talked.”

 

“The third and fifth bell of second shift” She confirmed. “Why have you been late, Shíbá Rísìkakalè? When did you meet?”

 

“Before the second bell of third. The factory I work at has compulsory classes after shift.” Shíbá said.

 

“Kóniné Falínakakólè, you can confirm Birísè Rísìkakólè was you until second bell of second?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kóniné whispered his cheeks flushing even redder and twisting his hands in his lap in the normal yes gesture.

 

She showed them from her office back to the front desk and they could hear arranging a runner to Nahàpò  Rísìlèkakalè. Outside Shíbá embraced Birísè standing on one of the upper steps so she could kiss his cheek before turning to Kóniné. “Thank you so much, Kóniné Falínakakólè. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. The Rónanafe family owe you.” Taking her papers off Shíbá and tucking them in her pocket she turned back to Birísè “Please don’t go to work tonight.” She stroked his cheek and pulled five kalosí from her waistcoat pocket. “You haven’t eaten yet. Go help Kóniné Falínakakólè.” She pressed the coins into his palm and then she was rushing off in the direction of the factory she worked at.

 

“Neither have you!” Birísè yelled after her. It worried him how little Shíbá ate. There was always at least one meal a day for him, his brothers, grandmother and uncle Hoharéda and gods knew Dòhó and Hohape had never gone hungry in their lives but mother and Shíbá were only ever home for one meal and normally too busy to eat it. When it was freezing and the wind whistled through the holes in the walls, Shíbá would cuddle in the big bed with their brothers and he could count each of her ribs through her shift.

 

“You can have a roll on the house.” Kóniné smiled shyly. A rush of warmth filled him and Birísè wanted to kiss him or at least be able to hold him in public.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language forms CV syllable blocks, where one grapheme represents one phoneme, and is tonal. An acute over a vowel indicates that the syllable is a rising tone, a grave over a vowel indicates the syllable is a falling tone, no accent over the vowel indicates the syllable is a constant tone.
> 
> Characters in order of appearance  
> Name - Pronunciation - Meaning  
> Shíbá Rísìkakalè - /ʃi-ba Ri-si-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Granite daughter of River  
> Birísè Rísìkakólè - /Bi-ri-se Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Birch son of River  
> Shílópe Rísìkakalè of house Rónanafe - /ʃi-lo-pe Ri-si-ka-ka-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Saphire daughter of River of house Ironsmith  
> Shílóréda Rísìkakólè - /ʃi-lo-re-da Ri-si-ka-ko-le/ of house /Ro-na-na-fe/ - Rose son of River  
> Hihò - /Hi-ho/- Jade  
> Kóniné Falínakakólè of house Shòhàpòfe - /Ko-ni-ne Fa-li-na-ka-ko-le/ of house /ʃo-ha-po-fe/ - Rabbit son of Flint of house Carpenter


End file.
